PROJECT SUMMARY People are exposed to Polycyclic Aromatic Hydrocarbons (PAHs) regularly. PAHs are ubiquitous in our environments, and long-term exposure can lead to many adverse health diseases, including cognitive and neural development delay in infants (prenatal exposure), atherosclerosis, liver problems and cancer. Developing a simple instrument capable of providing semi-continuous levels of ambient PAH will fill the gap of temporal variability data in exposure assessment studies and could provide accurate information to increase our understanding of the effect of PAHs in adverse health outcomes.